Once Upon a Dawn
by krista12
Summary: Ever wonder why Jane was so eager to hurt Edward and Bella in New Moon? Edward was dating both Bella and Jane at the same time and Jane found out. Slight B/J.


Once Upon a Dawn by krista12

Ever wonder why Jane was so eager to hurt Edward and Bella in New Moon? Edward was dating both Bella and Jane at the same time and Jane found out. Slight B/J.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back in a week." said Edward. It was common to hear Edward say such a thing. It happened at least twice a month.

"Okay. Love you!" shouted Bella, but her only response was a car door slamming in the driveway before Edward's shiny volvo could be seen leaving the driveway to who knows where.

Edward knew.

Jane knew too.

The pixie looking member of the vegetarian vampire family, Alice, hurried over to Bella. "I just had a vision." she said quickly with a somber look on her face.

"About what?" Bella questioned cautiously.

"I know where Edward's going and who he's going to meet."

"What? Is he in danger?" Bella asked worried for her boyfriend.

"... He's cheating on you with Jane." The response the statement was met with was something neither girl had expected. Laughter. Bella was laughing waiting for Alice to join in. When Alice didn't start laughing too, Bella stopped suddenly and stared into Alice's amber eyes searching for any hint of deceit. When she found none, she was terrified.

"No... please by lying. Please!" She begged, tears already pooling in her soft brown eyes that looked so vulnerable. It was a sad sight. Bella knew it was pointless, but she still hung on to that ever waning hope.

"J-Jasper, w-will you c-come down her please?" she said quietly in a hoarse voice barely above a whisper in a bad attempt to cover the cracking of her voice.

"What is it?" Jasper questioned slowly.

"Is she lying?" Bella asked in a small voice pointing to Alice.

Jasper seemed to search into the eyes of his wife for a minute, but detected only honesty, pity, and sadness. Then, he said the one little word that broke that tiny bit of hope.

"No." And the dam holding back the tears burst and Bella broke down. Alice slowly walked out the door as another vision overcame her tiny little frame. Bella and Jasper, hand in hand, were talking. They looked adoringly at each other with love in their eyes. That's when it all clicked. She had seen a similar vision decades before but the female figure had always remained blurred and shaded giving away no hint of who the girl was. Now, she knew who the girl was. She had known for a long time that she and Jasper were not truly mates. He knew this too, but they still loved each other. That much was obvious to anyone who looked.

Jasper, feeling Bella's pain and anguish, rushed to her side pulling into a gentle hug as she bawled.

"H-How can you stand to be this c-close to me?" Bella asked curiosity building adding to the mass amount of emotions floating through her mind. She was trying desperately to get her mind off Edward's betrayal through whatever means possible even if such a technique only worked for a moment.

"Every time you saw me, you were with Edward." he said not missing the wince on Bella's face at Edward's name. Suddenly the small pieces of the previous conversation between Bella and Alice seemed to click.

"I would always feel his bloodlust and jealousy and all his mix of emotions... If anything, I don't know how You can be around Me after the party." Jasper said feeling guilty.

"Don't be silly." Bella scolded exasperated. "You felt all the bloodlust of a room full of vampires as well as your own. There's no way I could hold that against you." she said.

"You are such a forgiving person." Jasper said with a smile. Now she was distracted.

"Come on, I know you humans like to drown emotions with ice cream. I think we have some cookie dough flavored ice cream in the freezer."

"Thanks." Bella said following Jasper into the kitchen.

"I just can't believe my brother did this. I knew he was weird, but a two-timer? That's low." Jasper said disgusted.

"I can't believe it. I'm still in shock, I think." Bella said.

"Trust me, darlin'. I feel your emotions and you are definitely in shock. Well, it seems Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie will still goin' to be gone 'cause of their hunting trip and Alice will likely tell them face to face what happened. In which case, we're probably alone for the rest of the night. Movie night?"

"Oh yeah, but no chick-flicks." Bella said.

"You read my mind." Jasper said.

"Thank you, Jasper." Bella said trying to let all of the emotions she was feeling flow out in her voice and show how honestly she meant it.

"For what, darlin'?"

"For everything. Thank you for everything."

And so ends my first story to publish on fanfiction! I know it's short, but I hope you like it!


End file.
